


Sudden, but Inevitable Betrayal

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conversations, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Things are tense when Ohira goes to pick up his jacket.Day 6:getting back together || jacket || sci-fi AU
Relationships: Oohira Reon/Soekawa Jin
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Kudos: 2
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Sudden, but Inevitable Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! As much as I love Firefly, I never thought I'd be writing a Firefly AU. Maybe more will come...
> 
> If you haven't already, please read through my [Soekawa hcs](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th) before reading!  
> If there are any mistakes, let me know!

The world was a haze as Soekawa laid languidly across the bed. The smell of smoke and sex surrounded him, blurring both him and everyone else. Next door, he heard the tell-tale signs of someone coming and he smiled faintly. Looks like the new kid was doing alright. It soon disappeared though and he let out a sigh along with another puff of smoke, quickly taking another drag from his kiseru, before deciding it was enough. A knock at his door had him sitting up, but he made no move to get it. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone today, but maybe it was one of the other companions.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Soekawa frowned the moment he saw who it was.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he snapped. “I specifically told Goshiki to not let you anywhere near me.”

Ohira carefully closed the door and held up his hands as a sign of peace. “It’s not his fault and I’m not here for a fight, Jin.”

Soekawa growled. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Soekawa got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the small bar on the side. He began making himself a drink, refusing to turn around.

“You should’ve told me that ages ago,” he said as he filled the glass with ice. “Now, answer my first question. What the hell are you doing here, Ohira?”

“I’m here to get my jacket. I realized I forgot it here the last time we...”

The unsaid words were filled with the sounds coming from next door. Soekawa froze briefly, but quickly returned to his previous task.

“Well, sucks for you because it’s not here.” He put the finishing touches on his drink. “I burned it,” he said as he walked over to the ornate chaise lounge, still refusing to look at the man lingering near the doorway. He collapsed onto it, robe half-falling off, but he made no move to fix it as he sipped at his drink. He heard a sigh from Ohira and knew he was watching.

“Then, can we talk?” Ohira asked.

“Why?”

“I just want to clear things up. I’m not asking you to forgive me, but please, let me explain,” he pleaded. “Also, maybe to make up for my jacket?”

Soekawa swirled his drink, letting the ice cubes clink together. “Fine,” he said. “Make it quick.”

“Thank you,” sighed Ohira. He cleared his throat, catching Soekawa’s attention, and then gestured to the small table and chairs in the far corner. Soekawa shrugged and Ohira took it as a yes. Soekawa still said nothing and downed the rest of his drink. He didn’t bother getting another, waiting for his ex to explain.

“It wasn’t supposed to end like that. Daishou said-”

“And that was your’s and Ushijima’s first mistake, wasn’t it? You listened to Daishou,” Soekawa sneered before he could stop himself. It was clear he was more worked up about this than he thought he was. Already, he was standing up and staring daggers at Ohira. He could feel himself shaking with anger, one hand tightly clenched at his side, while the other was still holding onto his glass. “We all knew better than to trust the Alliance like that,” he gritted out. “As smart as he is, we all knew Ushijima can be a bit naive and a bit too trusting. And with Daishou’s silver tongue, we all knew it wouldn’t be hard for him to confuse Ushijima like that. Yet, you thought we could trust him, so I trusted you. Ushijima trusted you. The whole crew trusted you. And look where that goram got us!”

The glass in Soekawa’s hand finally met its end against the wall. He gave no regard for it, but Ohira flinched at the sound and he softened his glare. Taking a deep breath to keep from crying, Soekawa turned away to lay down on the chaise lounger, back turned towards Ohira.

“I truly thought it was for the best. Numai vouched for him and you know he’s one of the few decent ones out there.”

“I also know he’s loyal to Daishou.”

“I know.” Ohira sighed and Soekawa heard the squeak of the chair as he got up. Soft footsteps headed towards him, but he refused to look back. “I made a mistake and it cost us a lot. It cost everyone a lot, but I truly thought we were making the right decision, that I was making the right decision.”

“It doesn’t change what happened,” Soekawa responded. “And it doesn’t change that you messed up. You messed up and everyone would be paying for it now, but thank god I was here to clean it up!” Tears were silently falling down his face. He couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away for fear of Ohira knowing, but he suspected that he already knew. “You were the one that was supposed to think it all through. You were supposed to look at it from all angles,” he sobbed. “And yet, somehow you overlooked this one little thing about Daishou and the Alliance. So why don’t we cut the crap and you tell me what really happened because I’d like to think I know my former best friend better than this.” He turned around to face Ohira fully. “What did they offer you?”

There was a sharp intake next to him and Soekawa finally noticed that Ohira was now sitting on the ground, back leaning up against where he was laying. There wasn’t much space between them, but it felt so much larger.

“Jin, it wasn’t like that. I-”

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” The words were said like pulling teeth.

Ohira frowned and nodded. “Soekawa, it wasn’t like that. I-”

“And don’t fucking lie to me either,” he interupted again. “It’s unbecoming.”

Soekawa watched as Ohira nodded and looked away. It was obvious that he felt guilty enough without Soekawa reminding him, but he didn’t care. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

“Tell me the truth, Ohira. I’ve spent long enough thinking about this and I know there’s more.”

“I did it for you,” came the whisper. “I did it for you.” Ohira’s expression was pensive and Soekawa felt himself softening once again. “He said he’d keep you safe. The rest of us have been on the run for long enough that I figured it couldn’t get much worse. They already knew what we were. But you?” He chuckled and looked towards Soekawa, a faint smile on his face. “You’re a companion, a respected one. If anything happened to you, your life would be over and I couldn’t risk that. He promised me that nothing would happen to you and I trusted him.”

The look in Ohira’s eyes was far softer and more reverent than he had anticipated. It made Soekawa look away, a blush coloring his cheeks, mixed with a bit of shame for having assumed the worst.

“I’m a companion,” he finally said. “I would’ve been fine.”

“I didn’t know that for sure. I couldn’t risk anything happening to you.”

Soekawa scoffed. “So you couldn’t trust me to take care of myself? You thought to risk everyone’s lives instead?” he asked, indignant.

Ohira’s frustrations seem to have finally caught up with him and in an unexpected act, he grabbed Soekawa’s shoulders, turning him to face him. Eyes wide, all Soekawa would do was stare and listen to what Ohira had to say.

“No, that’s not it!” he cried. “I do trust you to take care of yourself! I trust you to take care of not just yourself, but everyone else too! But for once, I wanted to be the one to take care of you! I wanted to look out for you!” He reached to wipe away Soekawa’s forgotten tears and his eyes grew sad. “You’ve always put others before yourself, so I wanted to put you first for once,” he explained. “I thought it would be okay. He said he would take care of everyone else too. He said to work with them once to help him catch Kuroo’s crew and our records would be scrubbed clean. We cooperate and there would be no mention of your name anywhere either. Like I said, Numai is Alliance, but he’s Alliance for the right reasons. I thought it was the right choice. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Ohira’s eyes were pleading as he cried. Soekawa sat in shock, taking in this newfound information. He felt the same shame from earlier return and while he better understood why Ohira chose to do what he did, it didn’t change the fact that he put all of their lives at risk. Resolute, Soekawa reached up and removed Ohira’s hands from him. They gave away easily and he laid back down, turning away once more.

“You’re a fool.”

“I know. You were always the smarter of the two of us.”

Soekawa gave a snort and said nothing else. The tension between them was choking them both, but neither were sure of how to clear it. A groan from Ohira as he got up was what finally broke it.

“Guess I should go then. Once again, I’m sorry,” said Ohira. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing alright and that the boys are alright too. Good bye, Soekawa.”

Soekawa listened as Ohira walked towards the door, internally debating with himself as he did so. He heard the sound of the doorknob turning and just as it was about to be followed by the squeak of the door, he got up.

“Wait.”

Ohira stopped. Soekawa couldn’t meet his eyes, but he walked over to the wardrobe in the corner and quickly pulled something out. He tossed it at Ohira, who caught it easily, and then went to his bed instead. “Take it before I really decide to burn it.”

Ohira stared at the familiar jacket in his hand and back to his former lover in the bed. He clutched the jacket like a lifeline and smiled sadly.

“Thank you,” he said before turning back to the door. Exiting the room, he turned back one last time, allowing himself a final look at Soekawa. “Good bye, Jin.”

Reaching for the doorknob once more, Ohira moved to close the door. However, just as he was about to shut it, he could’ve sworn he heard a familiar whispered voice.

“Good bye, Leon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622731635283066880/sudden-but-inevitable-betrayal)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1279465983879626753?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
